Sizzle
Real Name Hailey Ann Roxx Known Aliases None. First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons Does an insane desire to burn all men count? Powers Sizzle is a pyrokenetic and so she can control flames and manifest them from her own body. These powers can be utilized in a variety of ways from encasing her body in a defencsive shield, to throwing fireballs, to manifesting flames around a foe. As a ghost, her powers were increased along with possession she gained access to the the Soulsearer flame, which is able to destroy the ectoplasm that makes up ghosts. It's effects on coperal humans had not been tested. As a drawback, the Soulsearer drains the host body. As Flammadea, Sizzle gained complete mastery over fire, she effectivly became a god like being. Current Status Deceased. History Not much is known about Sizzle's early history. What is known is that from a young age she was viciously raped day after day by her father, her brothers and possibly several others as well. This may have been that catalyst for her powers to manifest, as at 11 years of age, Sizzle took her first life, when her father came for her again, all he found was fire and flames. What happened after that is much a mystery, what is known is that Sizzle ended up as a prostitute for a number of years. Her memories of her powers wiped possibly due to the trauma, but again nothing lies hidden forever... In a way her pimp can be thanked for awakening Sizzle, when the girl who would become Sizzle told him she'd done enough work for one day, he became verbally abusive and something in what he said reawakened her powers and the flames came again and this time the memeories were not wiped. Sizzle had truly and effectivly been born. Between then and the next part of her life, Sizzle trained in the use of her powers and her body. Her next major apperance was burning down a strip joint, this was where she met with the Lord of the Night. The Lord offered her what she wanted: the end of mankind as she knew it. She joined with him and his "team" consisting of two others Shadowmaster and Murdercrow, which coined the name Genocide. The Lord and his "team" attakced Titan Tower where they quite easily defeated the Titans. The Lord had plans for a ritual that would make him a god and he need a variety of samples from the Titans' bodies to complete it. Once he had collected those, he left the Titans in Sizzle's care. Sizzle felt something special was needed and so collected knives from the kitchen in order to torture the Titans. Events go on as planned, and she was impaled on the Lord's katana, held by Raven. Sizzle died that day. Sizzle however would return, Though not in the main timeline, but an alternate one, linked to with world of Danny Phantom. Sizzle returned via the Ghost portal located in the Fenton basement. There she possessed Jazz Fenton and foughtwith Danny before finally being exorcized. However, she did not stay beaten; she possessed Valerie and did considerable damage to Danny's neighbourhood before the Titans interfered. Sizzle next struck at Casper High, while the Tians we're diguised as school children using holopins; it was there that Sizzle used her powers to a great advantage and possessed Maddie Fenton in a modified Apache gunship. Sizzle was finaly removed from the helicopter and Maddie Fenton's body after a very long battle. Unknown to anyone, Sizzle posessed one of those close to Danny and used her to seemingly kill him. The battle against the Titans continued until she found an ancient Sumaritan artifact whose powers she unlocked and turned into: FLAMMADEA, LORD AND MASTER OF THE INFERNO. Flammadea caused considerable damage to the city , enoguh to warant Savior to ask J'onn J'onzz to train the Watchtower's cannon on (then abandoned) Amity Park. However, Danny Phantom unlocked a power deep within and was able to ultimately defeat Flammeada. Or so it seems...